


The Trio of Lovestruck Trevelyans

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Crushes, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Rickard, Eve and Lianna Trevelyan enjoy an evening at Haven's tavern. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	The Trio of Lovestruck Trevelyans

“I walked through the door, opened my eyes, and found myself in the dining hall, wearing nothing but my small clothes.” Rickard paused dramatically and glanced at his audience. He wasn't disappointed. Both Eve and Lianna were gazing at him intently, eyes wide. He grinned at them and continued his story. “Silence fell over the room, and about a hundred mages and Templars turned to stare at me. _Act normal._ That was what Ser Oswald had told me earlier that day. _Whatever happens, act normal._ So I marched up the aisle, saluted the Knight-Commander, and marched out again, as if I were in full armour.”

Eve's throaty chuckle and Lianna's soft giggle rang out in the noisy tavern. Rickard listened, feeling almost proud of himself. After so many years, it was good to know that he could still make his sisters laugh.

“I never knew Templars had initiations,” Eve remarked. “It makes them seem a little more normal.”

“There are some normal Templars out there. Not many,” he admitted, “but some. I like to think I was one of the normal ones.”

“No comment,” Eve replied with a smirk.

He gave her a mock-glare, but before he could respond, Eve slumped down in her seat and tried to hide her face. “Oh no.”

“What's wrong?” He turned around to see what had distracted her.

Cassandra Pentaghast was walking through the room, wearing her usual grim expression and looking as though she would be far more at home on a battlefield than in a crowded tavern. Eve's attempts to hide were in vain; the Seeker noticed her immediately and strode over to their table.

“Herald–”

“Please stop calling me that,” Eve interrupted, her tone of voice suggesting that this was not the first time she and Cassandra had had this discussion.

Two pairs of eyes met across the table, one deep brown and the other bright blue. The chatter of the nearby patrons ceased as the two women stared at each other. To Rickard's surprise, it was Cassandra who broke first.

“Very well,” she said with a disgusted sigh. “Lady Trevelyan–”

“That's a little better,” Eve allowed.

“–you are needed in the War Room,” Cassandra finished.

Eve drained her glass and stood up. “Alright. Lead the way.” She paused to smile at Rickard and Lianna. “Don't have too much fun without me.”

“Ser Rickard. Lady Lianna.” Cassandra gave them a nod and then headed back across the room, Eve trailing in her wake.

Rickard watched his sister and the Seeker walk towards the door. He wondered if Cassandra ever relaxed. Even here, she moved like a warrior, stalking through the tavern like a cat ready to pounce.

“She's impressive, isn't she?” said a quiet voice beside him.

_Oh no._ Had he been staring again? He slowly turned around to see Lianna looking at him, an amused smile playing across her lips. “Yes,” he said, as casually as he could. “It seems that our sister has become rather formidable.”

“I wasn't talking about Evie,” Lianna replied with a laugh. “And you know it.”

“Oh? You meant Seeker Pentaghast? Well, yes, I suppose she is. I– er– I hadn't really noticed.”

Lianna wasn't fooled. “Strange. You're always watching her so intently, I would have thought you must have noticed something by now.”

He groaned. “Is it really that obvious?”

“To me, yes. You'd better hope the rest of the Inquisition is less observant.” His sister took a sip of her wine and grinned at him. “Oh, this is cute. My big brother has a crush!”

“That's enough,” he grumbled. “I don't have to listen to this. Not from the woman who forgot how to hold a bow as soon as she realised a certain Commander was watching her. Yes, I know all about that,” he continued, as Lianna's eyes opened wide and a deep blush coloured her cheeks.

“There was a rock.” Lianna refused to look at him as she spoke. “I stood on a rock, lost my balance, and dropped my bow. It had nothing to do with Cullen– um– I mean the Commander.”

“And I'm the Queen of Ferelden!” he snorted.

Lianna fell silent and gazed unhappily into her wine glass. A thought occurred to Rickard, accompanied by a small stab of guilt. “This has never happened to you before, has it?” he asked, rather more gently.

“No,” Lianna admitted. “I don't know how to go about this. I don't know what to say to him, or if I should even say anything at all. I don't know what to do, Ricky.”

“Don't worry. We'll come up with a plan. Me and Evie. We'll help you. Of course, I can't promise there won't also be a small amount of teasing. What are elder siblings for, after all?”

Lianna finally smiled. “Thanks, Ricky – I think.” She gave him a coy look. “Perhaps afterwards we can think of a plan for you and Cassandra?”

“Absolutely not!”

His sister shrugged. “If you insist.” She took another sip of wine and leaned forward across the table. “Speaking of crushes, what do you think of Warden Blackwall? Evie seems to be rather sweet on him.”

 


End file.
